(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ring for holding aroma liquids and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a flexible, silicon, split ring adapted for wrapping around a shower filter or shower head and held thereon. The split ring includes a ring body having an open tray for holding an aroma liquid and providing a fragrance during a shower.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,220 to Yekutiely et al., a method and apparatus for taking an aromatherapy shower is disclosed. The apparatus includes a conduit, a one-way valve, and a vacuum pump connected to a shower head and water supply. This complex shower pumping system is used to introducing an aroma liquid into a warm water stream. The subject invention eliminates the need for adding any plumping fixtures to the water supply of an existing shower.